Pokémon types
Types refer to different elemental properties associated with both Pokémon and their moves. There are 18 total official types of Pokémon: These 18 types apply to both Pokémon and their moves. Prior to Generation V, there used to be a type which was only applied to the move Curse before having its typing changed, and the type, which was only present in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Each type has its own strengths and weaknesses, most of which are logical setups. -type Pokémon are weak against -type Pokémon, -type Pokémon are weak against -type Pokémon, -type Pokémon are weak against -type Pokémon, etc. These matchups also apply to the types of moves as well: A -type move such as Ember will be strong against a -type Pokémon such as Bulbasaur. Some types of Pokémon are also immune to a certain type of moves, regardless of its attack power, such as using an offensive -type move on a -type Pokémon. Pokémon themselves can have up to two types, making them Dual-Type Pokémon, but moves can only be one type (with the exception of the move Flying Press which is a / -type move). Most if not all dual-type Pokémon's types correspond with one another such as a / -type Pokémon such as Bulbasaur, or a / -type Pokémon such as Onix. However, not all dual-type Pokémon's types relate to each other like this. Some Pokémon may be dual-type between two types that don't normally go together such as / -types (such as Lanturn) or / types (such as Ludicolo) or / -types (such as Jumpluff), or / (such as Medicham). Some dual-type Pokémon lose one of their types and gain a different type upon Evolution such as Scyther (a / -type) which evolves into Scizor (a / -type). Some singular type Pokémon will change completely to a different type or types upon evolution, such as Azurill (a / -Type) which evolves into Marill (a / -Type) or Eevee (a -Type) which can evolve into Flareon (a -Type), Jolteon (an -Type), Vaporeon (a -Type), Espeon (a -Type), Umbreon (a -Type), Glaceon (an -Type), Leafeon (a -Type) or Sylveon (a -Type). One Pokémon also completely lose a type upon evolution, Gloom (a / type) evolves into Bellossom (a type). One Pokémon can also change their type altogether, Cubone (a -type) evolves into Alolan Marowak (a / -type). Unused Typings *There are currently 25 unused dual types in Pokémon as of Generation VII: ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / ** / Unique Typings * There are currently 57 unique typings as of Generation VII. Unique types are types that are exclusive to one Pokemon or its evolutionary line. ** / (Diggersby) ** / (Deerling & Sawsbuck) ** / (Bibarel) ** / (Drampa) ** / (Crabominable) ** / (Marshadow) ** / (Hawlucha) ** (Tornadus) ** / (Salandit & Salazzle) ** / (Croagunk & Toxicroak) ** / (Zubat, Golbat & Crobat) ** / (Nidoking & Nidoqueen) ** / (Sandile, Krokorok & Krookodile) ** / (Stunfisk) ** / (Baltoy & Claydol) ** / (Nihilego) ** / (Tyranitar) ** / (Terrakion) ** / (Alolan Geodude, Graveler & Golem) ** / (Lileep & Cradily) ** / (Amaura & Aurorus) ** / (Tyrunt & Tyrantrum) ** / (Larvesta & Volcarona) ** / (Shedinja) ** / (Cutiefly & Ribombee) ** / (Gastly, Haunter & Gengar) ** / (Mimikyu) ** / (Giratina) ** / (Litleo & Pyroar) ** / (Volcanion) ** / (Heatran) ** / (Magcargo) ** / (Lotad, Lombre & Ludicolo) ** / (Frillish & Jellicent) ** / (Empoleon) ** / (Snover & Abomasnow) ** / (Torterra) ** / (Helioptile & Heliolisk) ** / (Rotom) ** / (Rotom Heat) ** / (Rotom Frost) ** / (Rotom Mow) ** / (Alolan Raichu) ** / (Alolan Ninetales) ** / (Alolan Sandshrew & Sandslash) ** / (Swinub, Piloswine & Mamoswine) ** / (Smoochum & Jynx) ** / (Froslass) ** / (Kyurem) ** / (Mega Altaria) ** / (Hakamo-o & Kommo-o) ** / (Sneasel & Weavile) ** / (Pawniard & Bisharp) ** / (Alolan Rattata & Raticate) ** / (Togetic & Togekiss) ** / (Dialga) ** / (Honedge, Doublade & Aegislash) ** (Though not technically a Pokémon, F-00 from Pokéstar Studios is a / type, a type no other Pokémon has). Trivia *The only exception to the max dual typing is the manga-exclusive "Zapmolcuno" which is an / / / type (mostly just used as / type for short). *So far, the -type and -type have mixed with every type. *Both Generation II and VI added to the list of types, Gen II adding and and Gen VI adding . **Due to this, several Pokémon have been retyped to take advantage of the addition of new types, with the entire Magnemite line retyped to / and many others becoming -type following its introduction. *The only max single typing of a move is the move Flying Press which is a / type move. *Tornadus is the only singular typed Pokémon with a unique type. External links *Pokémon Type Chart: Strength and Weaknesses Category:Pokémon * Category:Video game gameplay